ravenholdacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
1:1 Evening Mitch and Jon meeting
Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 16:58 Mitch lays on one of the beds,messing with a rubik's cube and lost in thought Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 17:02 Jon walks in. He is carrying his duffel bag and has a backpack on. He is a very tall man with dark skin and muscle for days. “You my roommate?” Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 17:06 "Yeah! My names Mitch." Mitch sits up and his voice trails off as he sees Jon. It is written clearly on his face that he finds him attractive Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 17:07 Jon either doesn’t notice or doesn’t seem to mind. “I’m Jon, nice to meet you.” He walks over and offers a hand to shake. Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 17:09 "Nice to meet you too." Mitch takes his hand with a smile Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 17:17 Jon shakes firmly and moves to unpack. “So you wanna be a hero too?” Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 17:18 "Why else would I be here?" The double meaning of that question is not to be heard in his voice Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 17:47 Jon smiles. “Free enrollment? That alone is pretty sweet.” Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 17:49 "Well you can say that again." Mitch indicates the ratty old duffle bag he has sitting by the end of his bed Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 17:50 Jon chuckles a little. “Been there before. Hand me downs and all that crap.” Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 17:56 "I share most of my stuff with my boyfriend. Neither of us have much on our own but we're about the same size so it works out... but now I'm here and hes not so I just took about half of it." Mitch laughs, a slightly nervous edge to his voice Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 17:59 Jon raises an eyebrow but smiles after a sec. “One of the things that sucks about being straight. Can’t share clothes.” He laughs a little and pulls out some clothes. He doesn’t seem to mind. Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 18:01 Mitch sighs quietly, hearing hes straight, "So you wanna be a hero then? What's your power?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 18:04 Jon takes a seat and starts filing his clothes. “I can keep myself healed and heal others. Nothing crazy like some of those capes. You?” Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 18:05 "I can hold and redirect things... nothing major." He smiles Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 18:06 Jon studies him. “Nothing special? Sounds pretty damn useful, man. You don’t gotta feel the pain, right?” Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 18:18 "Nope, no pain. I can only hold a few things though." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 18:19 Jon nods, interested. “Still, I can see that being pretty handy. Can you take a bullet?” Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 18:22 Mitch nods, then grimaces, "it took a few tries though... getting shot in a bullet proof vest still hurts. And it really hurts when it misses the vest." Mitch lifts his sleeve to show a small wound in his shoulder Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 18:23 Jon frowns. “Damn. Sorry I brought it up, man.” Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 18:23 "Practice makes perfect." Mitch grins Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 18:25 Jon chuckles. “Yeah, guess you got a point. Still, be careful. You seem pretty cool, so I don’t wanna go switching roommates.” Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 18:28 "Careful is boring. Pain and risk are more exciting." Mitch winks Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 18:30 Jon nods very slowly. “Alright, then... Can’t say I’m with you on that, though. I’d rather not get hurt if I can help it.” Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 18:32 Mitch chuckles Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 18:33 Jon starts moving his folded clothes to the dresser on his side. They are folded neatly and placed in an organized way. Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 18:34 Mitch goes back to doing his rubik's cube Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 18:35 Once Jon’s done, he lays down and starts messing with his phone. Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 18:36 Mitch starts humming as he tries to think of more to say Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 18:38 Whereas Jon is just laying and now reading something. He laughs once at something. Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 18:44 Mitch finishes the cube and sets it on the floor next to his bed, he sighs Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 19:08 Jon glances over. “Something wrong?” Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 19:10 "I just really don't want to unpack... I'm lazy." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 19:11 Jon smiles. “There’s no rush. We got all afternoon.” Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 19:17 "I'll probably get around to it in two weeks or something." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 19:32 Jon shrugs. “If that’s how you wanna play it, man. I like to get it all done so I don’t have to worry about it.” He chuckles and looks back to his phone. Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 19:39 Mitch's phone rings and he answers it, "Well hello sir." His voice is flirtatious as he stands, "Give me a second." He stands and heads out the door. Category:Roleplay Category:Class 4 Roleplay Category:Dethnus Roleplay Category:Ezra Roleplay Category:Mitch Roleplay Category:Jon Roleplay